Insoles are shoe inserts intended to correct an abnormal, or irregular biomechanics (walking pattern). Foot orthotics is not solely “arch supports,” although some people use those words to describe them. It refers also to functions that make standing, walking, and running more comfortable and efficient, by altering slightly the angles at which the foot strikes a walking or running surface, and also by spreading the strain of the body's weight more evenly across the foot.
A partial list of foot conditions that insoles aim at solving are: Achilles Tendonitis, Metatarsalgia (pain near the toes) Sesamoiditis (pain in inner part of the foot), Flat Feet, Neuroma, Arch pain, Heel pain, Pronation, Top of the foot pain, Bunions, Knee pain, Shin pain, Toe pain, back pain, and many more.
The most common foot condition that requires the usage of insoles is Flat feet, also known as pes planus or “fallen arches”. Flat feet is a condition in which the arch of the foot collapses. As a result, the entire foot sole has complete—or almost complete—contact with the ground. Additionally, in some individuals (an estimated 20-30% of the general population) the arch simply never develops in one foot (unilaterally) or both feet (bilaterally).
Insoles furthermore are often the sovereign remedy for heel pain. Heel pain is generally a sign of heel spurs (also known as planter fasciitis) normally caused by a biomechanical imbalance. Over a period of time, this imbalance creates tension in the foot's planter fascia region, thus resulting in heel pain.
Corns, yet another common but painful foot problem, represent calluses in an advanced form. A callus is a portion of skin that, after repeated exposure to pressure, thickens uncomfortably. Once a callus exists long enough to accumulate dead tissue at its core, it becomes a corn. Properly fitted insoles reduce the risk of developing corns.
One prior art technology for handling the above mentioned issues and others comprises adjusting a mould of a patient's plantar surface in order to produce a corresponding insole (orthotics). The mould can be obtained by placing a foot in foamed polyurethane, gypsum, and the like. The mould is taken either by the patient standing on the designated surface (foamed polyurethane), or while the patient is sitting and the mould is then fitted to the foot using bandages (gypsum).
In a further development, the orthopedic technician takes a picture of the plantar surface of the patient's foot. The picture of the plantar surface is obtained by a scanner, which operates on the same general principles as an office scanner. The patient places his foot on a flat glass surface, and a camera scans the foot underneath. The outlines of the foot are generated by software means. The technician then places necessary corrective modules on the outlined model (heel cap, metatarsal support, supinating or pronating wedges, retro-capital support, etc.), and the resulting files are transferred to a center for producing corresponding insoles.
The drawback in all the above technologies, and in fact in all known technologies for insoles fitting, is that the foot is placed on a flat surface and as such, the produced information is partial, as it provides no map of the strains. The same can be said regarding the gypsum mould that is taken when the patient seats, and therefore does not simulate the real life condition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dynamically fitting an insole to a patient, which overcomes the abovementioned drawbacks, and others, of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.